3 Días de Navidad
by Mizuho
Summary: Aunque el amor abunda entre ellos, Sesshoumaru no sabe equilibrar su adicción al trabajo y su familia, saliendo la segunda más afectada. Para la tercera navidad, comprenderá lo que su esposa le intenta enseñar durante años. R&R, onegai... Oneshot


**3 Días de Navidad**

**By Mizuho**

La pequeña de ojos azules grisáceos y larga melena rubia platinada, se acerca a su madre, que preparaba la cena navideña.

-Mama…

La mujer dejó las papas que pelaba a un lado y vio a la pequeña estrujándose los ojitos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mama… dónde está papa?

La mujer suspiró y se sentó, sentó a la pequeña en su regazo.

-Papá está en su casa…

-No va a venir para Navidad?

-No, mi amor… Tú quieres pasar la Navidad con tu papá?

-Sí, mama, se puede?

-Lo voy a llamar y le preguntaré.

La pequeña ve a su madre tomar el teléfono y levantarse dejándola sentada en el sillón.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, qué vas a hacer mañana?

-No lo sé… creo que iré a casa de papá…

-Sesshoumaru… Hannah quiere pasarse la Navidad contigo…

-Por Kami, Rin…

Sesshoumaru escuchó un resoplido.

-Gracias a Kami que te llamé primero…

-Rin…

Rin cerró la llamada, o eso creyó, la línea se quedó abierta.

-Hannah, mi amor… lo siento, pero tu papá está muy ocupado y no puedes ir con él…

La pequeña comenzó a llorar. Rin se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Yo quiero ver a mi papa!

-Él va a venir, cariño… cuando esté libre…

Sesshoumaru estuvo pegado al teléfono por más de 15 minutos. Escuchó a Rin calmarla y cantarle hasta dormirla. Cerró la llamada con el corazón en las manos.

-Tengo que irme…

Sesshoumaru salió de la casa de su padre, condujo hasta la que hasta hacía poco fuese su hogar. Se acobardó y se fue.

**Flashback. – **

-…Baja la voz, Sesshoumaru…

Una mujer de larga melena azabache y ojos azules grisáceos, cierra la puerta de la habitación. Se da vuelta y ve de frente a su marido.

-Yo no creo que sea mucho pedir, ni que sea manipuladora o chupasangre, pedirte que estuvieras en el cumpleaños de tu hija!

-Tenía una reunión!

-Pues pon esas malditas reuniones al principio del día, no al final! Dos horas, Sesshoumaru, dos horas era todo lo que te pedía.

-Mira Rin… es tarde… estamos cansados… mejor nos vamos a dormir antes de que alguien diga o haga algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir…

-Quiero el divorcio…

-Ves? Ya estás hablando disparates… estás demente o qué?

-No, Sesshoumaru… ya veo muy bien que a ti no te importa nada que no tenga que ver con tu oficina. Dime, cuántas pecas tiene Hannah en las mejilla…

-Como si yo anduviese por ahí contando pecas!

-Once… Tiene once pecas… Por Kami, la acabas de ver y no recuerdas el rostro de tu hija… estás mucho más perdido de lo que pensé…

-Y por eso te vas a divorciar de mí?

-Estoy cansada de competir contra tu trabajo… Sesshoumaru, no puedo más!

-Rin…

-Estoy hablando en serio, Sesshoumaru… si no cambias y no hablo dentro de un año o dos. Si no cambias pronto, me voy a divorciar de ti. Estoy cansada de que sólo seas una sombra en nuestras vidas. Somos tu esposa e hija, Sesshoumaru…

-Lo siento, Rin… Dame una oportunidad, preciosa. Sabes que te amo…

-Entonces haz algo… porque me estás matando lentamente…

Sesshoumaru secó sus mejillas y la abrazó, la besó con ternura.

-Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor, Sesshoumaru?

-Rin…

-Me refiero a verdaderamente hacer el amor… sin pensar que al día siguiente te tienes que levantar temprano… cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor por la mañana? Cuándo fue la última vez que nos escapamos en el día…

-Rin…

-No lo recuerdas, verdad? Yo sí… ya no eres romántico… ya no me seduces… recuerdas que jugábamos a seducirnos? Qué pasó con nosotros, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Cariño…

-Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sessh…

-Qué tengo que hacer, Rin? Dímelo y lo haré…

-No puedes venir a casa a las 5?

-A las 7…

-5:30…

-Hecho…

-Hannah necesita a su papá, Sesshoumaru… además… le fascinan los insectos y yo les tengo terror…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y sonriendo. Volvió a besarla, Rin le sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Rin pensó que aquella reconciliación sería la última, y lo fue por un tiempo. Sin embargo al cabo de poco, se repitió la historia. Semanas después del cuarto cumpleaños de la pequeña, decidieron separarse. Sesshoumaru tuvo que aceptar, derrotado que en un mes y 15 días no le dedicó más que los domingos a su familia y dos de ellos, estuvo fuera de la ciudad.

**Fin del Flashback. – **

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento, pronto cumplirían un año separados y no conseguía la manera de que Rin lo perdonara.

…………………………………

**Noche Buena. –**

Rin llevó la ensalada y el jamón a la mesa ya adornada con diferentes platos. Hannah era el centro de atención entre sus amigos. Rin la vio y sonrió, la pequeña hacía a todos reír.

-Rin…

-Tom! Creí que no vendrías!

-Por nada me lo perdería!

Se abrazaron. Tom le entregó dos cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

-Para Hannah y para ti…

-No debiste molestarte…

-No es molestia…

-Gracias!

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru estuvo presente en la cena navideña de su familia sólo físicamente, su mente vagaba entre las Navidades con su esposa y lo mucho que la disfrutaron años atrás.

La celebración de año nuevo fue una tortura para ambos, cada uno por su lado, extrañándose con cada fibra de su ser.

Rin disfrutaba de los fuegos artificiales, cuando Tom la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Feliz año nuevo…

-Feliz año nuevo, Tom…

Tom intentó besarla, Rin lo detuvo.

-Estoy casada, Tom…

-Ya casi tienes un año separada…

-Aún así… seguimos casados…

Rin se apartó de Tom, tenía toda la noche pensando en Sesshoumaru, solían dejar a Hannah con sus abuelos y se adueñaban de la casa. Año nuevo resultaba ser la noche más apasionada del año.

**Dos meses después. –**

Rin tenía días tratándose con Sesshoumaru y todo parecía ir bien, aunque ella intentara controlar sus emociones, no lo lograba.

Se levantó y fue a la habitación de Hannah.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Mama!

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo se siente tener 5 años?

-Voy a poder bailar con patines?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Sí! Es genial tener 5!!!

Rin rió y la llenó de besos.

-Bien… si quieres aprender a patinar sobre hielo… necesitas patines sobre hielo…

Rin le entregó una gran caja. Hannah deshizo el papel en segundos.

-Patines de hielo! Mama!!!

Hannah la abrazó con fuerza, temblando de la emoción. Rin sonrió.

-Mama… Santa existe?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Yo fui una niña mala?

-No! Mi cielo, no digas eso!

-Pero Santa no me dio nada de lo que le pedí…

-Cómo que no, mi amor?

-Yo le pedí que tú y papi se quieran otra vez… y los patines…

Rin acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-Hannah, mi amor… el amor es una cosa muy fuerte y nadie puede jugar con ella. Ni Santa… ni Kami… no pueden hacer que nos amemos otra vez… y… Santa me dijo que querías esos patines…

-Gracias, mama…

-Vamos a prepararte para el colegio…

En la tarde, Rin le organizó una fiesta en una pizzería. Al ver a Sesshoumaru llegar, sintió el corazón acelerado, pero al ver que estaba con una mujer en una manera mucho más que amistosa, sintió su corazón detenerse, la garganta seca y los ojos arderle. Sesshoumaru la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Papi!!!

-Princesa!!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos. Todos encontraron de muy mal gusto que Sesshoumaru hablara de volver con Rin y se apareciera en el cumpleaños de la niña con otra mujer. Rin tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no arruinarle el día a su hija.

Esa misma noche, la llevó a la cama, salió de la habitación cuando estuvo dormida. Se encontró que aún usaba sus alianzas matrimoniales y aceptó la cruel realidad… si en un año, Sesshoumaru no había cambiado, no lo haría jamás.

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, se puso de pie al ver a Rin entrar.

-Rin…

-Sabes algo, Sesshoumaru? Nunca pensé que serías capaz de humillarme tanto, nunca creí que sería capaz de herirme tanto… pero hay muchas cosas de las que no te creí capaz y aún así las hiciste…

-De qué hablas?

-Mi abogado te llamará…

-Abogado?

-Nos vamos a divorciar, Sesshoumaru y es mi palabra final.

-Rin, pero… todo iba de maravillas…

Rin le dio una cachetada.

-Que te acuestes con otra mientras estamos separados no es ir de maravillas, imbécil! Aléjate de mí, y de mi hija…

-No me la puedes quitar! Es mi hija también!

-Al momento en que me entere que una de esas zorras le hizo algo a mi hija, será la última vez que la veas. Que te quede claro.

…………………

Durante semanas, Rin lloró convencida de que no quedaba nada que salvar en su matrimonio, nadie la puedo convencer de lo contrario.

Sesshoumaru fue por Hannah al colegio, intentó hacer el día divertido y no lo logró.

-Hannah, mi amor, qué pasa?

-Estoy triste…

-Por qué cariño?

-Mama no deja de llorar… papa, no la quiero dejar sola…

-Pero mi amor, te toca el fin de semana conmigo…

-Onegai… mama está muy triste y no deja de llorar… dice que tú ya no la quieres para nada…

-Eso no es verdad, Hannah, mi amor…

-Pero yo te vi, tú tienes otra novia. Mama me dijo que no, que era tu amiga. Pero nadie les da besos a sus amigos en la boca.

-Hannah!

-Onegai, papa… quiero ir con mami…

Sesshoumaru asintió y la llevó a la casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Rin en pijama y con todo el rostro rojo.

-Mama!!!

-Hannah!

La pequeña la abrazó.

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Dejaste algo?

-Me dijo que no quiere dejarte sola…

Rin la llenó de besos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi princesita! Pero, mi amor… debes irte con tu papi…

-No, mami, no quiero… tú estás muy triste!

-Hannah, mi amor… no importa, tienes que irte con tu papá… tienes que acostumbrarte a hacerlo así…

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Voy a estar bien, mi amor… ve con tu papá…

Rin se la pasó a Sesshoumaru.

-Disfruta el fin de semana con tu papá…

-Demo, mama…

-Adiós, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la cabeza, Sesshoumaru se la llevó. Hizo hasta lo imposible, pero Hannah no dejaba de pensar en Rin.

Conforme pasaron los meses, Sesshoumaru comenzó a tener problemas con sus compañeras que le exigían divorciarse de Rin. Pero no sintió en carne propia el sufrimiento de Rin, hasta verla tomada de la mano con un hombre, ambos sonriendo. Hacía días que Hannah le decía que Rin ya no lloraba. Preguntándole a su cuñada y madrastra, Sesshoumaru descubrió que Rin estaba muy emocionada con esa relación y aquello lo convirtió en un manojo de celos.

Aquella relación de Rin duró lo mismo que una cucaracha en un gallinero, todo se desmoronó cuando ella se negó a acostarse con él porque seguía casada, las cosas se salieron de control y Rin descubrió que era un hombre violento, al golpearla. Sesshoumaru se enteró y ajustó cuentas con él sin que Rin sospechara nada.

………………………

**Noche Buena. - **

Debido a las insistencias de su aún suegro y el poder brindarle a Hannah la oportunidad de pasar la Navidad con su papá, Rin aceptó ir a la cena de noche buena con ellos. La pequeña corrió a brazos de su abuelo, quien la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita!

-Hola abuelito!

-Inutaisho-sama… buenas noches…

Inutaisho la vio profundamente agradecido.

-Gracias, Rin… necesitaba verla…

-Cuando quiera…

Rin le sonrió, llevó la bandeja que cargaba a la cocina.

-Izayoi-sama!

-Rin! Querida!

Rin soltó la bandeja y permitió que la abrazara.

-Vaya! Luces preciosa! Encantadora… hm… alguien vino a conquistar…

Rin rió.

-Vamos, Izayoi-sama…

Cuando Sesshoumaru probó el bocadillo que le brindaron, supo de inmediato que su esposa estaba en el lugar. Lo confirmó cuando su hija corrió a él y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Papi!!!

-Hola, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Y tu mami?

-Con abuela…

Sesshoumaru la buscó con la vista y no la vio. Se quedó con la pequeña y en un momento en que se soltó para ir con su tío, Sesshoumaru buscó a Rin.

-Pero mi niña, todos sabemos que lo amas…

-Y es cierto… pero no puedo volver con él… Izayoi-sama… Sesshoumaru ama a su trabajo mucho más que a su familia… y yo intenté… lo intenté durante seis años… pensé que embarazándome resolvería el problema y sólo lo empeoró…

-Sesshoumaru ama a su hija…

-No digo lo contrario… es sólo que él no sabe demostrarlo…

-Rin…

-Seamos sinceras… Hannah tiene 5 años y no puede contar con su papá porque cuando lo hace, él la defrauda…

Rin se llevó las manos a la sien.

-Para su recital de fin de año… le dije que le avisaría a su papá… ella me dijo que no, que igual él no iba a ir porque no puede trabajar en el colegio…

-Oh, Kami!

-Usted cree que esas son las palabras de una niña de 5 años? No, Izayoi-sama… aunque sea lo que más me duela, no puedo seguir permitiendo que nos hiera de esta manera…

-Sesshoumaru ha estado viviendo aquí… Rin, te diré algo que ni su padre sabe… pero él está arrepentido…

-Yo no creo que Sesshoumaru cambie de la noche a la mañana…

-Ten un poco de fe…

-Tengo amor, Izayoi-sama… mucho amor que él despreció… que le valió poco a dónde iba a parar… prefiero divorciarme y seguirlo amando a seguir casada con él y odiarlo.

Sesshoumaru se alejó de la puerta, camino al jardín, su cuñada lo interceptó.

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-Ahora no, Kagome… en serio, necesito unos minutos a solas…

Sesshoumaru salió al jardín. Estaba sentado en un sillón, mantenía su alianza matrimonial entre sus dedos.

-Papa…

-Hannah… cariño…

-Estás triste, papa…

-Princesa… puedes perdonarme?

-Por qué, papa?

-Porque no he sabido ser un buen papá…

-Yo te quiero mucho, papa…

-Yo también te amo, princesa… perdóname si has llorado por mi culpa… prometo hacer todo lo posible por ser un mejor papá…

Hannah acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Si le pides perdón a mami se vuelven a querer?

-No lo sé, mi princesita…

-Mami te quiere mucho… y llora mucho porque te fuiste…

-Hannah…

-Vuelve a casa, papi… ven con nosotras…

-No puedo, mi amor… les hice mucho daño a tu mami y a ti… y no sé si tu mamá me puede perdonar…

Hannah abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Pídele perdón, papa…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué me querías decir, Kagome?

Kagome puso una mano en su hombro, estuvieron hablando un buen rato, a la hora de la cena, fue cuando se vieron de frente por primera vez en toda la noche. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad, Sesshoumaru…

-Feliz Navidad, preciosa…

Rin sonrió, se sentaron a comer con Hannah entre ellos, al momento del postre, Inuyasha se puso de pie tomando la mano de Kagome.

-Mamá… papá… Kagome y yo tenemos algo que decirles…

-Qué cosa hijo?

-Voy a ser papá!

Inutaisho e Izayoi estallaron en una algarabía y felicitaciones para ellos. Sesshoumaru y Rin los felicitaron también. Al terminar la cena, Sesshoumaru se ofreció para llevar a Rin a la casa, cumplió los deseos de Hannah y la llevó a su cama, cuando la pequeña estuvo dormida, salió buscando a Rin, se sorprendió al verla sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-Creí que lo habías dejado…

-Volví…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y le quitó el cigarrillo, inhaló y lo tiró a la nieve.

-Hace mucho frío…

-Estás sentado en la nieve…

-Preciosa…

-No, Sesshoumaru, no me vengas con esas. Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo…

-No. Tú y yo nos estamos divorciando.

-Rin…

-No. O te quedas o te vas… Sesshoumaru, le estamos haciendo daño a Hannah!

-Por eso estoy aquí…

-Mucho menos… Sesshoumaru, no voy a estar contigo por ella.

-Rin… dame una oportunidad… dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo… que amo a nuestra hija… déjame demostrarte que soy diferente…

Rin se puso de pie.

-No puedo permitir que sigas jugando conmigo…

-Por favor… Rin, yo sé que aún me amas…

-No lo hagas, Sesshoumaru. No ensucies ese cariño…

-Rin, es cierto que me dejé llevar, me obsesioné con el trabajo cuando papá se retiró… te hice a un lado, hice a Hannah a un lado… pero mi amor… no soy nada sin ustedes…

Rin levantó la mirada, seca, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió.

-No puedo, Sesshoumaru… ya no me quedan lágrimas para derramar… has jugado tanto conmigo… me has lastimado tanto que soy sólo un manojo de cicatrices… no te imaginas cómo quisiera arrancarme todo lo que siento por ti… porque sólo has sabido usarlo para hacerme daño, cada vez que vuelves… cada promesa que rompes…

-Rin…

-Y lo más me duele es que le vas a hacer lo mismo a tu hija…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Hazlo por nosotros, Rin… sabes tan bien como yo que no pasa un día en el que no pienses en mi tanto como yo en ti… sabes tan bien como yo que nos amamos… y que esto fue sólo un obstáculo… Preciosa…

-Y luego qué? Te acepto y luego qué? Dos o tres meses de luna de miel… y luego nos haces lo mismo… vuelvo a llorar todas las noches y dormirme esperándote… tener que consolar a Hannah porque su papá no llega a verla… no le da su beso de las buenas noches, ni le hace cuentos…

-Rin, te lo juro! Te juro por Kami que será diferente!

-No puedo creerte… no de nuevo…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Olvídate de tu mente… qué te dice tu corazón…

-No lo hagas…

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas…

-Sabes que no puedo…

-Entonces dime que me amas…

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin no pudo seguir luchando contra sus sentimientos, cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso. Tanto tiempo anhelando volver a sus brazos, había olvidado el sabor de sus labios, su delicioso aroma, cómo sacaba provecho de su musculosa complexión para apresarla contra su pecho.

-Yo te amo, Rin…

-No soportaré que me vuelvas a mentir… mi corazón no lo soporta…

-Soy diferente, mi amor… te lo juro… cuando me llamaste… no cerraste la llamada… te escuché decirle a Hannah que no… la escuché llorar, a ti calmarla y cantarle… y mi amor… te juro que eso me partió el alma…

-Sessh… hace un año de eso…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar despertando la pasión que ardía en su interior, la tomó en brazos y la vio a los ojos. Ella lo besó apasionadamente, entraron en la casa y la llevó a la cama, entre apasionados besos y ardientes caricias, Sesshoumaru la desvistió, saboreó su piel notando cuánto la extrañaba. Descubriendo en sus curvas que no habría jamás mujer que satisfaga sus exigencias más que ella, jugueteó con sus pezones en su boca, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros de placer. Gruñendo él mismo sin poderlo controlar, aquellos gruñidos que nacían en la boca del estómago que sólo ella se los provocaba. Se deslizó hasta la unión entre sus piernas y acariciándola, primero con sus dedos y luego con su lengua, la sintió temblar y enloquecer, su cuerpo le gritaba por atención. Cuando la supo lista y esperando por él se apresuró a entrar en ella, como si fuese volver a casa. Una vez unidos, ambos se relajaron como si hubiesen tenido un delicioso orgasmo, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas haciéndola estremecerse y aferrarse a él para luego soltarse y dejar escapar un grito sordo ante el inminente clímax de aquella deliciosa fricción. La hizo dar la vuelta y llenándole la espalda de besos y caricias la volvió a penetrar. Rin estaba sorprendida, extasiada, disfrutaba de las caricias y no sabía que le gustaba ser dominada en la cama. Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor hasta sentir la última gota de energía ser drenada de su cuerpo, descansó sobre ella, besando y acariciando su pecho. Ella acarició su cabeza.

Permanecieron abrazados y como uno mientras recuperaban energías para continuar con lo que sería una larga noche de pasión.

………………………………

Rin despertó rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru en un abrazo posesivo y primitivo, cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había hecho con Sesshoumaru, intentó moverse, pero no lo logró. Sintió un beso en su hombro.

-Sessh…

-Buenos días, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin apenas pudo musitar unos buenos días mientras Sesshoumaru la besaba apasionadamente, lo sintió colocarse entre sus piernas y rozar sus sexos.

-Sessh… tenemos que hablar… anoche…

-Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida… intenso y apasionado… y no cambio ni una palabra de lo que dije.

-Sessh…

-Eres el amor de mi vida, preciosa… y no te voy a dejar ir… ahora… permitirás que tu marido te haga el amor?

Rin sonrió y asintió. Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor con todas sus energías, entregándose a ella de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía con él. Alcanzaron el clímax, juntos como muchas otras veces, recordándoles que eran los amantes perfectos, uno para el otro.

Se quedaron dormidos entre tiernas caricias y dulces besos. Despertaron abrazados al escuchar una risa, sonrieron y se besaron con ternura.

-Los puedo ver!

Rin se sentó en la cama sonriendo, sujetando las sábanas a la altura de su pecho, con una mano y con la otra apartando el cabello de sus ojo, esperó a que Sesshoumaru se pusiera los interiores bajo las sábanas y mientras él abrazaba y llenaba de besos a la pequeña, ella se puso su camisa. Abrazó a la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor! Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad, mami…

Rin la llenó de besos.

-Vamos a ver qué te trajo Papá Noel!

-Está aquí, mami…

-Dónde?

Hannah abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Yo le pedí a Santa que trajera a papa a casa…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Hannah iba a levantar las sábanas y la detuvieron.

-Ahí no hay nada, cariño, qué buscas?

-También le pedí una hermanita…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y llenaron a su pequeña de tiernos besos.

-Tal vez para la Navidad que viene…

-Papa… te vas a quedar?

-Para siempre, mi amor… para siempre…

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru rió e hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos a ver tus regalos, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y vio desde los brazos de Sesshoumaru a su pequeña abrir sus regalos de Navidad emocionada, sintió una suave caricia en su cuello, Sesshoumaru rozaba su nariz y le daba de tiernos besitos. Se besaron con ternura.

-Feliz Navidad, preciosa…

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor…

-Feliz Navidad!!!!

Ambos rieron y abrazaron a su pequeña.

Cuando Inutaisho los vio llegar juntos, se emocionó tanto que casi carga a Rin al abrazarla.

-Abuelito, papi y mami se quieren otra vez!

-Puedo verlo, princesa…

Todos se alegraron con la noticia de que estaban juntos nuevamente. Sesshoumaru realmente había cambiado, después de año nuevo, Sesshoumaru llegaba a la casa todos los días a las 5.

Hannah jugaba con su papá por todo el jardín aún cubierto de nieve. Rin salió y se recostó del marco de la puerta para verlos jugar. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-No… sigo igual… pero, tengo buenas noticias…

-Es extraño, preciosa… hemos estado comiendo todos lo mismo…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con mucho cariño.

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la vio y la cargó riendo, cayeron a la nieve abrazados, Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa, te amo!!!

Vieron a Hannah verlos sonriendo, la abrazaron riendo.

-Vamos a tener un bebé, mi amor!

-Síii!!!

Hannah besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Va a ser niña?

-No lo sé, mi amor…

-No… yo creo que va a ser niño…

-Sessh…

-Un niño precioso como su mami…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

……………………

**Noche Buena. - **

La familia se reunió una vez más para celebrar la Navidad. Inutaisho estaba emocionado. Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron una hermosa bebita de pelo negro y rizado y ojos como los de su padre. Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la casa, Hannah corrió hacia su abuelito. Ellos entraron después, Rin llevaba en brazos a un precioso varoncito idéntico a Sesshoumaru, a excepción de su color de ojos, que pregonaba ser el de los ojos de Rin.

Sesshoumaru vio a su familia y sonrió. Había valido el luchar por ellas.

Rin le pasó al pequeño para que lo durmiera mientras ella ayudaba a Izayoi. Sesshoumaru besó a su hijo en la cabeza y sonrió. En ese preciso instante comprendió lo que Rin intentaba enseñarle durante tantos años. La familia es lo más importante.

_**FIN**_

_**LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD DE PARTE DE SU SERVIDORA MIZUHO!!!**_

**Espero sus reviews a ver qué les pareció este maratónico Oneshot de tres navidades escrito en 3 días.**_**  
**_


End file.
